1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite suspension control arm shaft for motor vehicles including two tubular longitudinal control arms connected through a torsion section having a V-shaped or U-shaped cross-section, wherein reinforcing sheet metal pieces are mounted in the transition areas between the torsion section and the longitudinal control arms for increasing the bending stiffness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite suspension control arm shafts generally provide the advantages of a simple construction with a low weight per volume and good kinematic properties. The transverse sectional member which connects the two longitudinal control arms acts as a. torsion rod, so that a longitudinal control characteristic occurs in the case of simultaneous spring deflection and a triangulated control characteristic occurs in the case of alternating spring deflections.
DE-AS 27 35 939 discloses a composite axle unit for motor vehicles in which two tubular longitudinal control arms are connected to each other in an angular stiff manner through a V-shaped or U-shaped torsion section. The torsion section is constructed of one layer. For increasing the bending stiffness in the transition areas from the torsion section to the longitudinal control arms, corner plates are welded to the torsion section and the longitudinal control arms.